Resetting Souls
by YamiDangan395
Summary: Frisk was happy. She had an older brother and everything was alright with the two of them. But then she tripped down a cave in Mt. Ebott, a place rumored to house monsters of death. However, a voice calls to her in order to help. A voice named Chara. [Hiatus]
1. Prologue: The Siblings

**AN: It's me, YamiDangan626! Oh, you don't who I am? Well, I'm just another crazy person who has a lot of stories to tell! I'm still new to FFN, so please be nice! Constructive criticism would be nice. Oh, just saying, the following story contains SPOILERS for Undertale. Like many have said before me, Undertale is a game best played blind. Play the game before reading the entire story, kay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or anything I might reference. Now, onto the story!**

 **EDIT: FFN Doc Manager frickn' SUCKS! I'm using Word from now! :P**

* * *

Frisk ran up to the small kitchen happily as the smell of food filled her nostrils. Sitting in one of the two chairs at the small table, she waited with the patience of a grumpy cat on a miserable day, "Brother!" She called out, squirming impatiently as she drooled a bit, "What's for dinner?" Her brother peeked out from outside where she could hear the sizzling of something on the grill.

Her brother, Eras, was someone she loved dearly. He was always there for her, scolding her when she went too far on the mountain, cared for all her needs, and loved her as a brother should. He was a bit paranoid, always telling her not to go out too far and locking up the door when he went out to buy groceries and gifts for her birthday. This year, she got a tablet with games and internet.

The nine year old girl was a prodigy. She had finished elementary school when she was eight and was already learning high school material by Eras's homeschooling. He had taken her out of school since it was expensive and the nearest high school was too far away from Mt. Ebott, where they lived.

Eras had a strange fashion choice, always wearing a black hoodie that he wore or tied around his waist, a simple white T-shirt, black drawstrings with a two red stripes on each side, white socks, and a red heart locket around his neck. He wore his attire at all times, even during the summer.

But it was alright by her as she wore one of his smaller but still oversized sweaters every day of the year. Her sweater was blue with two purple horizontal stripes across it. She also wore navy blue shorts and light grey sneakers with white socks.

They had lived up at Mt. Ebott for as long as she could remember. A small cabin which had all the things their essentials and more, even a Wi-Fi rotor, a television, and a couple of gaming systems. Her brother had bought it for a low price since no one wanted to live even close to the mountain, let alone on it.

Apparently the owner was so desperate to get rid of it that he even bargained everything inside as well.

Mt. Ebott was infamous for the multiple disappearing children that climbed it, most notably two of Eras's close friends. According to legend, monsters had been sealed away and the only place to reach their resting spot was the mountain. So, when the first child went missing, people had created legends that whoever climbed the mountain never returned, as monsters ate them alive.

Eras chuckled, a sound that was rare because he could only spend so much time with her due to his job as an author. He had spent hours and hours typing away at his computer. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus if something else was there, so he couldn't work with Frisk in the room, as well as he always got calls from his publisher annoying him about the next book. "Just a second Frisk. Beef and pork coming right up!"

The nine year old cheered as a plate of beef and pork was placed in front of her. When she stabbed a piece with her fork, her smile faltered as she spotted greens on her plate, "Eras!" She whined, "Why are there yucky veggies here? I don't like them!"

Ruffling her hair, her brother smiled as she pouted cutely, "C'mon Frisk, you have to eat your veggies in order to become taller. You don't want to be a shrimp forever, right?" He lightly teased. It was true, Frisk was pretty short for her age, but Eras only thought that it added to her charm. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled as she imagined herself taller than her brother.

Determined flames burned as she pointed her fork dramatically at Eras, "Someday brother… Someday I will be taller than you!" She bit into the meat before taking a small hesitant bite of the vegetables, silently thanking God and/or whatever god that was out there that the flavor of the meat covered up most of the taste of the broccoli and shredded lettuce.

Eras smiled softly as he watched his sister start to devour her food at a ridiculously fast pace before drowning the entire thing down with milk. He ate his own meat slowly as Frisk swallowed and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Finishing up her milk, she hopped off the chair and went into the other room to play video games.

Finishing his own food, Eras went to the sink and started to wash the dishes while silently listening to the screams of frustration that started to arise after a few minutes.

* * *

A week later, Eras typed on his computer, working on his novel. Frisk popped up next to him, smiling brightly, "Hey big bro! What 'cha doing?" She asked, trying to look over his shoulder to peek at the laptop screen.

Eras shut the laptop before she could look, causing her to pout. Looking at her tiredly, he yawned slightly and shook his head, "Sorry Frisk. I'm a bit," He yawned in the middle, "Tired today. I'll play with you later…"

Her pouting increased, "Oh come on! That's what you said yesterday! And the day before that! And the day before that! Oh, then there was the day before that! And then the week before that! And-" He cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand, only to recoil in disgust when she licked his palm.

"Ugh! Frisk! That's disgusting! What in the love of Aphrodite are you doing?" Frisk paused before she shrugged, "I dunno. I just wanted your attention."

Eras rubbed the bridge of his nose before he sighed, "I'm sorry Frisk, but I need to sleep now. I have to get this book in by next week. I have to spend all my time on this." He paused and looked at the TV, where a single controller was sitting on the ground. He looked back at the dejected Frisk and scratched his cheek, "But… I guess when I finish… maybe we could have a picnic on the mountain?"

Jumping at the rare opportunity to play with her older brother, Frisk nodded rapidly, grinning like a loon. Eras chuckled before he rubbed Frisk's head, "Yeah, that's sounds nice doesn't it? You just have to wait maybe until next week. Until then, play your games, alright?"

Yawning, Eras stretched into the couch before his eyes started to slowly close, "Goodnight…" He fell asleep. Frisk stared at him for a moment before she went and grabbed a blanket from her bed. Gently laying the blanket onto Eras's body, she watched as he snuggled into the covers. Internally squealing as she never saw him sleep before that she remembered, she climbed in next to him and looked at his peaceful face, though there were slight bags under his eyes.

Frisk blinked as the combined warmth called out to her as her eyes suddenly felt heavy. She struggled to keep awake as she wanted to play more, but an arm wrapped around her, effectively stopping her struggle. Looking up, she smiled softly before she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Eras…" She mumbled, her eyes closing slowly. She slept soundly, not knowing of the horrors that would come following the next week.

* * *

 **AN: So, that was the first chapter of Resetting Souls! Hope you like! I'm kind of new to writing and am still in school so please be easy on me since my writing skills aren't the best around. But I, YamiDangan626, will promise that the next chapter will start the plot… slightly. The third chapter is what I'm planning to have all the juicy stuff.**

 **If you see any errors, PM me! I'll try and fix them.**

 **YamiDangan626, signing off! See you around! :P**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fallen Trio

**AN: Hey, it's YamiDangan626!**

 **I was bored and was browsing YouTube before I saw the Fangame, Undertale Red. The character Red was someone I felt a kinship to! So, I'm using her in my fanfiction! It gives me a better reason that Eras isn't with Frisk in the first place, as he not falling down after her would be extremely unlikely given his personality.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or Red from the fangame, Undertale Red. Those belong to their respective owners. Also, SPOILERS!**

 **EDIT: So, until now I was using the document manager on FFN to write my fanfictions, but that thing sucks! It doesn't even realize that 'ANYWAYS' is a word! So, I'm using Word now, YAY! :3**

 **EDIT 2: Changed some stuff. I really need to find a Beta Reader…**

* * *

Groaning lazily, Frisk sat on a blanket spread out in the shade of a tree, the gentle breeze blowing her shoulder length brown hair. She bit into a sandwich and moaned in satisfaction and delight as an explosion of flavors burst into her taste buds, "Eras! Why don't you open a restaurant! Your food is amazing!" She complimented as she shifted the weight of her backpack.

Eras peeled a banana and sighed, "Frisk, I already told you, a restaurant would cost money and it's too much work for only one person. Besides, my cooking isn't that good." The nine year old pouted before biting into her sandwich and instantly felt better. She continued to gobble down the sandwich greedily, not noticing the look that Eras gave her.

Reaching into the picnic basket, he pulled out an apple before looking up at the clouds. Frisk looked over and raised an eyebrow before she lay down next to him. Clouds passed by slowly and Frisk smiled widely as she pointed at some, "That one looks like a dragon! Oh, that one looks like a rhino!"

Eras smiled softly as he stared up at the clouds and tried to spot the ones that his sister had pointed out, "Yeah, that one does look a bit like a dragon, doesn't it?" He pointed at another, "Hey, that one kind of looks like an angel. See the wings?"

She shuffled over to him and placed her head onto his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat before she pointed into the air again, "That one looks like a heart! And that one looks like a fishy!"

Eras laughed playfully, "Why don't we have fish for dinner then, huh?"

Frisk gaped at him, "I don't wanna eat the fishies! They keep staring at me!" She yelled in childish horror. Laughing loudly, Eras ruffled her hair before he sat up, pulling her to sit on his lap.

He started to tickle her, making her laugh uncontrollably.

"C'mon, you should laugh!" He chuckled, "I like a bright smile better than a frown!" She continued to laugh before she pushed herself off her brother's lap, panting in order to get her breath back.

Pointing at him dramatically, Frisk comically yelled, "That's not fair Eras!" She whined, "You used your magical tickle spell!"

Eras deadpanned before he smacked his forehead, "Why did I call it that when she was younger..." He mumbled in despair as a dark cloud of gloom formed over his head and lightly sprinkled droplets of water over him, making Frisk blink slowly before she gasped out loud, her eyes sparkling, "Wow! Eras, I never knew you could create clouds! You're a magic person!"

Looking up at Frisk in confusion, Eras looked even further up. He blinked before he glared in annoyance at the immortal cloud of never ending gloom that searched far and wide for people to hover over in order to spread its gloom, "Oh... it's back. Jeez, why does it keep popping up when I'm depressed?"

The cloud seemed to somewhat beam happily at its accomplishment before it became depressed again, floating away in order to find more mortals to torment. The duo siblings stared at the retreating cotton ball, one in confusion and the other in slight annoyance, but mostly amusement.

Frisk looked back at her brother in confusion, "Eras, what was that?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Eras sighed, "One of the most bizarre things I ever had to deal with." He fiddled with his heart locket and opened it, smiling softly at the contents inside before he closed the locket again. It was pretty common seeing him look at the locket. Frisk had tried on multiple occasions to take it from his neck and open it but with no such luck.

Cracking a smile, Eras lay back down on the blanket, ignoring the slightly damp spots that now stained the fabric, courtesy to the cloud of gloom. Seeing this, Frisk fiddled with her fingers before she gathered her courage. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small rectangular shaped object wrapped in colorful paper.

"Um, Eras... Here!" She held out the gift towards him, blushing a bit in embarrassment as he looked at her in some confusion, "U-Uh, you said you have to continue your work on your birthday, so uh, I... wanted to give your present early."

A wide grin formed on his face as he took a hold of the present. Opening the thickly layered paper carefully, he pulled out a small book. On the cover it read 'Adventures of the Pink Ninja' in pink. Opening the book, he smiled as he read the neat writing. Frisk always wrote neatly even when she wrote quickly. It was kind of embarrassing since his own writing was pretty messy so he always used Microsoft Word for his work.

Reading through the book quickly, he smiled at the obvious effort that was put into it. Eras closed the book and turned his head towards Frisk who had hope shining in her eyes. He placed his hand on the top of her head, rubbing it softly, "It's one of the best stories I've ever had the pleasure of reading." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Bark!"

"…Huh?"

Opening his eyes, he and Frisk looked towards the edge of the clearing they were in. A white fluffy dog sat there, panting with its pink tongue out before it ran away, sending another small bark at them. Eras's eye twitched before he narrowed his eyes at the dog, not trusting it a bit.

Frisk, however, was a different matter.

"Puppy!" She cried, jumping up from the blanket and running off to the dog with open arms. Eras bit his tongue before quickly folding up the picnic blanket and picked up all their belongings. Frisk did like puppies a little bit too much.

Eras tried to follow her as best as he could before the dog led them into a particular cave that he knew very well that had multiple hanging vines, some with dangerous looking thorns. His eyes widened as he ran even faster, trying to get to his sister before it was too late.

The nine year old was skipping over to the dog that was now at the edge of a large pit. She waved at it while she smiled widely. Eras ran up to her, arm reached out as he tried to catch up, "Frisk! Wait up!" Frisk merely kept on going, not noticing a rather large vine that was on the floor.

Frisk tripped.

His eyes widened as he watched when Frisk fell into the large hole in slow motion. Eras jumped into the pit after her and grabbed her small body tightly, bracing himself for impact. Frisk screamed as they tumbled down, thorny vines ripping into Eras's back and tearing up his flesh. Wincing in pain, he held onto Frisk protectively, never letting go of her.

They finally landed on a bed of golden flowers, the blow softened by the natural golden air bag. But Eras's back burned as blood dripped onto the petals. He grit his teeth in pain but continued to hold on the now unconscious Frisk, whispering comforting words into her ear to comfort her in her sleep.

Footsteps echoed through the area they were in, making Eras tense before he looked up hesitantly. A cloaked figure stood a few feet away from him, a white glow shining from underneath the shadow created by their golden hair.

"A human…" She spoke, a frown forming on her face, "Six souls… will finally become seven."

Eras winced as he listened to what he assumed to be a female speak before she picked him up by the front of his shirt with no effort, forcing him to let go of Frisk in pain as fabric pressed against his wounds. She glanced at the unconscious Frisk and frowned, "…Another one? We only need one more. Another would be pointless."

The cloaked figure snapped her fingers as two mechanical guardians shaped like an eye with wings and three triangles underneath appeared behind her, "We will take you to Asgore…" She hesitated, taking note of the blood that was now staining his shirt a dark crimson, "…As soon as we heal your wounds."

Snapping her fingers again, they all disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind Frisk who was snoring away on a bed of bloodstained flowers. However, the blood and high levels of determination woke someone up.

* * *

Darkness greeted Frisk as she woke up. There was only light shining down on her, shadowing everything else. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she sat up, "Ugh… What hit me?" She groaned and massaged her back as it ached in disapproval when she tried to get up from the golden flower bed.

It hit her faster than a fire truck on speed, "ERAS!" Frisk cried, jumping up from her sitting position and looking around the darkened room. Hearing a crunch from under her feet, she looked down at the flowers and widened her eyes as she spotted a few that were stained red.

Quickly glancing around the room, her hand trembled as a small pink book came into her view, the cover was soiled with blood splatters. She picked it up and clutched it to her chest as tears dripped down her face, "Eras... WHERE ARE YOU?!" She bawled into the darkness.

 **"Hmm, what do we have here?"**

Frisk stiffened, "I-Is anyone there?" She stuttered, trying to wipe away her tears in order to clear her vision.

 **"I'm in your mind, dummy. You can't find me out there."** The unknown voice giggled, **"Say, you look like you have no idea what's going on. This is your first time going into the Underground, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll show you all the ropes."**

Blinking out her tears, Frisk tugged on her sweater collar, "U-Uh, can you please help me find Eras? I'd really appreciate it if you did." She said, not really trusting the mysterious feminine sounding voice that suddenly appeared in her head.

 **"…Who?"**

"Eras. He's my brother. He f-fell down here with me... Can you help me find him?" Frisk explained, "Uh, he wears a black hoodie, a white shirt, black pants with red stripes on the sides, and a stupid red heart locket on a silver chain that he never lets me peek into!" She pouted.

 **"…A red heart locket? …Does he wear that every day?"**

Frisk nodded, "Yeah. I never saw him take it off! It's so annoying! I tried to ask him for it, but he's always like 'Sorry Frisk, it's way too important to take off. It holds my best memories!' That's stupid! He should at least share!"

The voice was silent. Frisk raised an eyebrow, "Um, you okay there-"

 **"Alright, this is what you do. Just trust me and I'll do all the work!"** The voice cheerfully replied, trying and failing to pretend that the last few minutes never happened. Their speech was a bit shaky, like they was remembering a bad memory.

Frisk scrunched up her face, slightly worried, "Are you sure? What'll happen to me?"

 **"You'll be fine. It might hurt a little, but I'll get your brother back."**

Nodding, Frisk braced herself for any pain, "U-Um, alright! If it gets Eras back! H-He's the only one that loves me..." She whispered the last part, tears stinging her eyes as they slowly slid down her face. But before the voice could do anything, Frisk spoke up, "Hey, what's your name? My name's Frisk!"

 **"...I am Chara. Greetings."**

* * *

 **AN: OKAY! Second chapter of Resetting Souls is OUT! WOOHOO! I'm bored now. Anyways, read and review kindly! If you could give me some constructive criticism, that would be nice. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!**

 **If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, give me a PM. It'll be nice. I'll try and fix them.**

 **Flames will be doused in water and thrown into the Abyss of Nothingness.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Flower

**AN: Hey, it's YamiDangan626! And I'm here with Chara!**

 **Ugh, sorry that it took so long to get this out. I was going through a MASSIVE writer's block. That fact that I just don't want to do things during summer also helps to make you guys wait for another chapter.**

 **But it's mah birthday today and I give you this present from me to you!**

 **Chara: ...**

 **Another Chapter! :)**

 **Chara: So, does the killing finally start? That'll be my present! :D**

… **No, it starts at the next chapter, lol.**

 **Chara: FUCK! :(**

 **Anyways, here's the story! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. XD**

 **Disclaimer: *Laughing Maniacally* I WILL OWN UNDERTALE ONE DAY! MARK MY WORDS!**

 **EDIT: I fixed some stuff! Gotta remember to read this thoroughly.**

* * *

When the possession began, Frisk felt no pain. It felt like she had been transported to a different area. Looking around in what she presumed was her own mindscape, she found out that her mind had a spacious patch of green grass with a few golden flowers thrown in.

Branching off from the grass were long hallways with multiple doors that led to different areas of her mindscape. Standing up, Frisk walked over to a door and inspected it. The doors were all red, though some were dulling and a few were gray.

A TV that looked horribly out of place in the grass was in front of her, showing everything that her possessed eyes saw. She walked up and paused in front of a bright red door before she opened it by just a crack and peered through.

Her eyes widened when she saw her brother in her own perspective. The memory was like a personal movie.

"These must be my memories then." Frisk concluded to herself, watching the memory before a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with her sleeve before she looked up with a determined fire burning in her eyes.

"I'll get you back Eras. Even if it's the last thing I do." She promised herself as she started to look through the other memories.

While Frisk was looking through her memories, Chara looked through Frisk's backpack and found the broken remains of some sort of reflective surface. Picking them up gingerly so she wouldn't cut herself, she lifted the largest piece to her face and looked at her own reflection.

The only noticeable change to Frisk's body was her once brown eyes were now a deep crimson. Hugging herself, she sighed as she breathed in fresh air. It was loads better than being buried underneath the Underground.

Digging even further through Frisk's backpack, her grin grew wider as she found a pair of scissors. She twisted the screw holding the blades together, flinging it away.

She put one of the halves away and held up the other half. A murderous glint appeared in her eyes as she looked at her own reflection in the metal that used to form a somewhat harmless cutting tool.

Back inside of her mind, Frisk returned to the patch of grass and sat down, silently watching Chara as they started to slowly travel into the Underground. Going inside of the next room, Chara and Frisk could only see a single beam of sunlight that was illuminating a small bit of land. In the middle of the patch of land was a large golden flower.

...With a face.

Frisk blinked before she squealed, "Oh my god! It's a talking flower!"

The red eyed girl stayed silent as she glared down at the cheerful looking weed and growled lowly.

 _ **"Asriel."**_ She growled in her own mind, her thoughts being separate from Frisk, who was now prancing in her mindscape throwing dozens of golden flowers that she had somehow gathered in two seconds. The child was way too cheerful.

"Howdy! My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The now named Flowey proclaimed.

Frisk waved enthusiastically, not caring that Flowey couldn't hear her.

"Hey Flowey!" She said happily. Chara, however, was not happy at all.

She tightened her grip on her makeshift blade as she thought about tearing off every golden petal from his face. To her, a weed whacker seemed like the best and the more tortuous option, but she didn't have one of those on hand right now.

But as she delved into her fantasies of murdering a flower, Flowey continued, "Golly, it's your first time in the Underground, huh? You must be so~ confused!"

In the mindscape, Frisk nodded in agreement.

Chara, however, blankly stared at the flower with her crimson eyes.

"Someone ought to show you the way things work around here!" Flowey grinned, "I guess lil' ole me will have to do!"

The once dead girl nodded silently as her knuckles turned white from the tightness of her grip. A red heart appeared next to her, close to her chest level, as the world around them slowly became dark.

Grinning dangerously of the sight of the heart, Chara reached out to touch it. Her hand passed through it but the air it occupied felt warm.

Frisk continued to listen to Flowey as Chara was off in her own dream world of murder and weed pulling. "See that heart? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your entire existence! It starts off weak, but you can make it stronger with LV!"

 **"..."** Chara stared at him.

Waving a leaf in front of his face, Flowey continued without a hitch, though he did wonder what the heck was wrong with the new human. Most people, monsters or humans, would have spoken by now. "Oh, 'What's LV?' you ask? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Frisk cheered as she threw tiny paper cut-outs of hearts into the air, littering the grassy area with little red hearts while chanting 'LOVE!' over and over again.

In the real world, Chara mentally groaned at the incoming migraine.

Flowey made a few white pellets form behind him, "Down here, LOVE is shared through..."

He paused, looking at the pellets.

"...Little white... uh... 'friendliness pellets'."

Chara resisted the urge to facepalm as even Frisk looked a little bit wary at the so called 'friendliness pellets'.

"I don't care if he's adorable. I have a REALLY bad feeling about those pellets. Dodge those at any means." Frisk stated as slightly she narrowed her eyes at the so called 'friendliness pellets'. Chara grinned as she mentally nodded to her tenant that used to be the owner.

The flower launched the pellets towards them slowly, "Alright then! Move around and get as many as you can!"

Slowly sidestepping out of the range of the pellets, Chara smirked as the pellets harmlessly passed her.

Flowey's smile grew a bit strained as he spoke, his voice trying to remain cheerful. "Hey buddy, you missed them. You want LOVE, don't you? So, catch a few friendliness pellets!" He said as more 'friendliness pellets' shot towards them, though slightly faster this time.

Chara dodged again.

"Are you kidding me?" Flowey asked in disbelief, "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!"

He looked a bit startled at his words before he nervously glanced at Chara's deadpan, "Uh… I said friendliness pellets."

Again, the next set of pellets missed.

As if an imaginary switch was flipped, Flowey burned his innocent facade and grinned, his face turning into a deathly gray, his eyes turning into black pits with crimson pupils, and his mouth turning into a jagged line much like a jack-o-lantern.

 **"You know what's going on here, don't you?"** He spat out with hate dripping from every word, **"You just wanted to see me suffer."**

Thousands of 'friendliness pellets' surrounded Chara as she glared at the flower with her crimson eyes.

 **"DIE."** Flowey grinned, laughing monstrously as the bullets slowly stated to close in on her. Chara stood silently as she faced the bullets, her eyes darting around to try and find an opening for her to slip through. There were none so she gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the pain.

Suddenly, the bullets disappeared.

"...W-What?" Flowey blinked, "What the hell just happened? Where are my bullets?" From the side, a weak fireball flew into his face, knocking him away with nothing but a slight burn. But he did yelp, which made both Frisk and Chara snicker slightly at the look on his face and his pain respectively.

A white furred monster went up to them, frowning at the direction where Flowey had flown off in disapproval. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." Blinking, Chara hid the blade behind her back and pretended to look innocent.

The monster looked at her with a smile. "Hello, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come by here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. But it is a surprise; I have not seen a fallen human in such a long time." She turned around and gestured Chara to follow her, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!"

Chara followed with a dark smile that both Frisk and Toriel failed to notice.

* * *

 **AN: And that's pretty much it! Sorry about the short(ish) chapter, I had a really long writer's block so I couldn't really bring myself to write anymore after the meeting of Toriel.**

 **Chara: Next chapter will finally have 100% more Genocide! :D**

 **Read and Review! Flames are going to be ignored as they burn my house down. :'(**

 **This is YamiDangan626, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Genocide Begins

**AN: ...  
**

 **Chara: ...So! I'm Chara, genocide extrodinaire!**

 **GLaDOS: And I am GLaDOS, the tester of Aperture Science.**

 **Chara: Considering that Yami is out of commission, we'll be hosting this thing until Yami can actually step outside his room!**

 **GLaDOS: Hmm, his fragile mind makes me want to test a bit on his mental capabilities. Perhaps a test is in order?**

 **Chara: ...Can we put in explosions for no reason?**

 **GLaDOS: But of course.**

 **Chara: SWEET! Until then, enjoy this episode of Resetting Souls!**

* * *

Goat Mom had left the room after doing small tutorials of how the Ruins worked by doing puzzles. She also had tried to show how to peacefully solve the potential fights by using conversations, but Chara had just turned the dummy and Froggit to dust with a single swing of her scissor blade.

Not even a minute after Goat Mom told them to stay in the room, Chara had gotten up and left, not listening to the protests of Frisk as she tried to persuade her possessor into staying in the room longer.

She had also kept turning monsters to dust for 'their own protection', even though it seemed like none of them wanted to fight at all. After a while, all that was left behind were empty rooms that were only occupied by piles of dust. The silence frightened Frisk as Chara searched the remains for any gold coins that was apparently the currency for the Underground.

Finally, they reached a room with a ghost blocking the pathway. He continuously said 'Z' out loud, pretending to sleep with his eyes closed shut.

 _"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."_

Raising her scissor blade, Chara tried to poke the ghost but failed miserably as the blade just went through him. Opening his eyes suddenly, the ghost floated up and frowned, "Ah jeez. Sorry, am I in your way?" Napstablook said apologetically.

Chara glared at him, **_"No way I can kill a ghost... I'll just_ ERASE** _ **him later..."**_ She thought with an inward dark grin.

Putting on a fake smile, Chara spoke, **"Yeah, sure. It's fine. Now get out of my way."**

"That's a bit rude, you know..." Napstablook frowned.

He disappeared, and Chara growled mentally as she felt herself LOSE some experience!

Did she somehow get dumber by sparing that ghost?

 **She was going to kill every single monster in the Ruins to make up for this!**

* * *

Arriving at a small home, Chara tried to brush herself off as best as she could, but there was still remnants of dust on her hands and sweater. She watched as Toriel began to call her before she spotted the defenseless looking girl.

"Oh, how did you get here? Are you hurt?" Toriel rushed and looked the girl over, though she slightly paused at the dust before continuing her search for wounds, "Hmm, you are not hurt. Good! Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer! Come in, I've got a bit of a surprise for you!"

Chara followed her and raised an eyebrow while Goat Mom kindly smiled, "This is your new home, young one! I've also got some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie baking right now. I don't think humans like snail pie all that much. But follow me, I have another small surprise for you!"

They walked into a hallway and stopped at the first door. Chara peeked in and blinked. It was a somewhat normal looking room, though there were some weird plushies. She stepped in and sat on the bed.

"It's your very own room! I hope you like it... Is something burning? Uh, be at home!" Toriel vanished from sight, leaving towards the kitchen.

 ** _"Does she not know how monsters die or something?"_** She inwardly thought.

Shrugging it off, she laid down in bed and closed her eyes, wanting a nice relaxing sleep.

* * *

Chara yawned, absentmindedly chewing a piece of the butterscotch cinnamon pie that was on the floor. It had been a day since Toriel gave them residence in her own house and Chara was just relaxing from killing almost all the monsters in the ruins. She checked the house and, to her frustration, she couldn't find a knife or sharp blade anywhere.

 **"Hey Tori,"** She said, looking at the monster who was currently reading on a chair, **"When can I go home?"**

Toriel almost dropped her book, "W-What? But, this is your home now! Um, how about a nice snail fact? Some snails actually hibernate in the winter! They cover themselves with a thin layer of mucus to prevent themselves from drying out! Interesting, is it not?"

Chara rolled her eyes, **"Yeah, that's great, but I've got things to do on the surface."**

"...Stay here. I have something I need to do."

But Chara followed, going down to the basement and blocking out everything that Toriel said. _ **"Blah blah blah, Asgore, blah blah blah, death."**_

Eventually, they finally reached the door out of the Ruins. Turning around, Toriel faced her with determination blazing in her eyes, "If you truly want to leave, prove to me... Prove to me that you can survive in the Underground!"

Flames erupted everywhere, turning the small room into a blazing inferno.

Chara's eyes narrowed as she quickly withdrew out her twin scissor blades into her hands.

Toriel swung her hand and small fireballs sailed through the air. Moving swiftly, Chara scowled in pain as her arm was slightly singed by the flames. She kept her distance from the goat, keeping an eye on her surroundings to ensure she didn't touch the flaming areas.

Bigger balls of flames were summoned into Toriel's hands before she threw them, the flames exploding outwards as they made contact with the floor. Chara gasped as she was hit directly with the flame bombs, torching her sweater and face. Growling, she decided to forgo keeping distance and lunged at the goat mom, trying to cut into her flesh with the Toy Knife she found in the Ruins.

"Don't do this! I don't want to hurt you!" Toriel shouted as she materialized more fireballs to fling at Chara.

Chara glared at her with such intensity that she actually flinched. Toriel had never noticed them before... but those eyes seemed... familiar. **"If you don't want to hurt me, then you can just DIE!"** Chara screamed, going for another charge. This time, Toriel was too preoccupied with staring at Chara's eye instead of dodging.

Toriel's eyes widened as she felt the knife sinking into her flesh. The pain worsened as Chara started to repeatedly stab her with a grin on her face. She started to dematerialize into dust before she cracked a small grin.

"Heh... heh... You are not innocent, are you? I can see it in your eyes... You will fit in with them perfectly... ha..." Finally, the queen collapsed, her body crumbling into dust before a small white heart appeared. Knowing what it was, Chara narrowed her eyes and let it break. Someone who ran away from problems would always be a weakling in Chara's eyes.

Chara blankly started at the dust of Toriel before a headache started to form. She growled as she retreated to her stolen mind before yelling at the crying child that was trapped in her own mind, **"SHUT UP!"**

Frisk blubbered as she tried to crawl away from this... murderer. "B-But Goat Mom's dead!" She wailed, covering her eyes with her hands. Even though she kept her eyes shut and her hands over her ears, she still knew that monsters were dying. And her body was the one killing them.

 **"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!"** Chara took in a deep breath to try and calm herself before glaring hard at the sobbing girl, **"Look, if you don't keep quiet, I won't allow you to look for your** ** _precious_** **brother."**

Immediate silence.

Chara raised an eyebrow, **"Oh? So you love your brother so much that you'd sacrifice this entire population for him? Even though he might be decaying in a pit right at this moment? Wow, you really do care for him. Aw, how sweet!"** She cooed, her words dripping with badly hidden malice.

"...Don't you dare hurt him."

 **"What's that? Did you find your determination again? Hah! What will you do to stop me from cutting a nice chunk of flesh from his chest-Urk!"** Chara widened her eyes in surprise, Frisk had just jumped onto her and started to beat her face with a growl.

"YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" She shouted, trying to scratch Chara's eyes out.

They rolled around in a struggle, one hellbent on harm while the other trying to get her off. Chara finally threw Frisk off and snarled, summoning her knife with a small glow of crimson magic. Frisk stared at her with horrified eyes, scooting as far away from her and the life ending blade as possible.

 **"Maybe... I should teach you why you shouldn't mess with me..."** Chara said, her eyes glinting with madness.

Soon the air of the mindscape was filled with Frisk's screams.

* * *

It had been a few days since Toriel had died and Frisk was scarred for life. She was currently curled up in a ball, muttering to herself. Tears constantly rolled down her face as she tried to cope with what had happened.

Who knew how long the torture had been? Who knew how long she had screamed for it to stop?

...Who knew how long Chara laughed?

"This is for Eras, this is for Eras..." She constantly chanted, hoping that saying her personal reasons for keeping up with this... abomination would somehow help her cope. Just thinking about his smile, his chocolate brown eye which was identical to hers, comforted her. She smiled through the pain, "E-Eras..." She mumbled, closing her eyes and finally losing the battle of sleep.

Chara rolled her eyes as she took the last bar of chocolate from the fridge and stuffed it into her bag. _**"Finally."**_ She thought, _**"It was kind of satisfying at first, but hearing her sobs for a few hours really tampered with my mood."**_

She closed the fridge before sighing deeply, _**"Eras... Why do you haunt me, even now?"**_ Chara wondered.

* * *

 **AN: ...**

 **Chara: What's he doing in there?**

 **GLaDOS: Eating globs of ice cream is the most likely answer.**

 **Chara: Hmm, wonder what flavors he's got hidden in there. Maybe Neopolitan? He loves that kind.**

 **GLaDOS: Whatever. I tire of this. I shall return to testing.**

 **Chara: Kay. So, leave a review and if it's a flame, then go fuck yourself. Or don't. I do wonder how a shattered mind would act. If you want Yami's mind to break, please don't leave a review! I'll be filming the entire thing! *evil grin.**


End file.
